Secrets Beneath the Surface
by Sesshy's Rose
Summary: Kagome knows that she's Sesshoumaru's darkest secret, but she's tired of hiding in the shadows, and as unexpecting events occur, it won't be long before the secrets bubbling beneath the surface explode...and all hell break lose...SessKag
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, I heard this song, and this story just popped out at me. Not to mention the fact that I can't listen to any other music or think of anything else until I get this on paper!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters, and I don't own Lips of an Angel by Hinder…is that enough, or do you want of list of all the other things I don't own?**_

**Secrets Beneath the Surface**

**Chapter 1**

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now._

Sesshoumaru faintly heard the phone ring on the mahogany wood nightstand positioned on his side of the bed. Without even opening his eyes, he grabbed for the phone, wondering who in their right mind would call at such a ghastly hour. His smooth baritone voice slipped from his lips and vibrated pleasantly into the awaiting ear of another on the other side of the line. "Hello?"

A moment of pause almost had Sesshoumaru wondering if the offending member had hung up, but as he made to return the phone to the cradle with a sigh, the voice that reached his half responsive ears had his full attention within a matter of mere seconds. "Sesshoumaru."

Clearing his throat, Sesshoumaru fought to stay calm through his obvious discomfort. He forced his body to sit upright in bed, and tugged at the satin sheets that protected him from the August chill. His voice barely above a whisper, he held the phone tightly to his cheek, the speaker pressed roughly to his ear. "Kagome, can this wait until tomorrow? You know the situation."

_Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud._

"I know, but Sesshoumaru…we both know…" Kagome began, only to be broken by a bout of suppressed tears. Sesshoumaru shifted on the bed, the cold, silk sheets feeling good against his skin. "Kagome," his voice cracked with alarm. He knew Kagome wasn't the one to cry for just any reason. "Are you okay?" he finished, seeming perfectly calm against the storm of conflict the rose within his body. He wanted to be there to comfort her. Dry her tears. Hold her close, but he was here, with his family.

"I'm tired, Sesshoumaru. This secret is too big, and could hurt too many. We need to talk. Tell me, aren't you tired of whispering?" the conviction evident in Kagome's voice did not bide well in the pit of Sesshoumaru's stomach. He threw a half-assed excuse out there, the panic of possibly losing her, causing him to act out of character. He never made excuses for anything, yet here he was now. "You know how light of a sleeper Rin tends to be. I don't think she would take to being woken up at 4:30 in the morning."

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

The voice that snapped over the line was short and curt, it seemed Kagome had thought of this long and hard. "What about Kagura? She may be a bitch, but even she doesn't deserve this." Kagoem quipped. Sesshoumaru glanced at the bedside, noting the wrinkled sheets fully for the first time, void of the usual body. The slight noises down the hall told him Rin had woken up with a nightmare once again, and Kagura had gone to ease the child's strife. "I don't need her." The words came out unbidden, and Sesshoumaru couldn't truthfully say he hadn't wholeheartedly meant them. "I need you." These words also sprung from his lips before so much as the thought could register in his mind. He had to admit, the answer she gave was most definitely the flattery he expected. "But Rin needs her. You can't deny your little girl her mother." The cold tone in Kagome's voice showed the seriousness she possessed.

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"Kagome." The words came from his lips, pained and desperate. He needed her. Thoughts raced through his mind like mere seconds through a day. He could take Rin; they could run. Kagome's reason broke through the phone as clear as if she was standing right next to him. "You know we can't run Sesshoumaru. The positions we're in…it's impractical. We both know that." Her last sentence came out a whisper, the tears and sleep she had lost over this predicament was taking its toll on her. She was so tired.

"This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't of married Kagura." Sesshomaru countered after a moment of uncomfortable silence fell over the two, only the hum of the phone in Sesshoumaru's ear reminding him he was having a life shattering conversation with the woman he loved. He heard Kagome's snort even over the receiver. "We did what we were supposed to do. We did promise each other we would see other people. You did nothing wrong, in fact you have Rin as a testament to that. Okay, so Kagura isn't the best wife, but she loves Rin, or at least acts like it." Kagome answered. He heard her sigh, the telltale sign of the slapping of her slippers on tile telling him she was pacing in the kitchen, the only room in her apartment that wasn't carpeted. He should know, the last few years he had spent a lot of time in that apartment. He could easily say he had even memorized points of each room. The sofa in the living room as well as that gigantic chair she had in the corner…the table in the kitchen with its rich red finish... his mind flew off on a string of not-so-pure thoughts, only to be ruptured by Kagome's voice in his ear. His name from her lips, sounding so utterly torn and tired, still made him shiver with need; still caused his mouth to go absolutely dry, still made him want her with the passion he had for her the first day they met.

_And I never want to say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

Sesshoumaru could hear Kagura's tentative steps as she quietly walked down the hall. The uncomfortable silence said it all as Kagome hefted hearty sigh. "She's coming isn't she?" forgoing waiting for any answer, she cleared her throat, "Sesshoumaru, we still have to talk." and without another word, she hung up, leaving Sesshoumaru dangling thoughtfully on the other end. He was placing the receiver on the cradle just as Kagura entered the room. Her venomous voice shredded the night's vesper without though. "Business this late at night, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru turned away from the vile woman as she slipped under the covers in the bed next to him. Ignoring the question asked of him, Sesshoumaru burrowed beneath the pillows, fighting for sleep to claim him. "Get some sleep, Kagura. It's late and I would hate to see Rin late to school again because you couldn't get out of bed." Shifting of the bed was his only reply as he stared reflectively out into the dark of the room. He was tired of the secrets. Maybe it was time for something to be done. Someone had to go, and if he had anything to say about it, it sure the hell wouldn't be Kagome.

_**A.N. I know I only did part of the song, but I have a plan to continue it in the next chapter(s). If you must know why I started a new fic when I have two others that so desperately need my attention, all I have to say is that this story would not leave me alone. I have done nothing but listen to "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder for the last week!!! It was driving me crazy!!! I want to hear what you all think, so send me a line! Yay! Oh, and for all of you "Until Death fans, I should have another chapter up shortly…maybe within another week, so wait for me! I haven't given up. Plus I have some one shots coming up as well, so look out for them!**_


	2. Alone

_**Disclaimer: Not only am I unable to claim Inuyasha, but I also lack the ownership of said characters. Now, with that said, on with the story!**_

**Secrets Beneath the Surface**

**Alone**

Kagome closed the flip phone with an audible click, the resounding noise ringing loudly through the silence of the room. Kagome sighed as she tossed the phone on the table to her side uncaring if she missed her mark and it landed on the floor instead. This had to end. She shouldn't have carried through with it for so long, but her love for the man caused her to forget herself, and four days, four months became…four years.

Kagome flopped onto her back on the bed, her plethora of sleepless nights taking its toll on her. For weeks now it had gotten to the point that she got physically sick if she dwelled on it for too long. She rolled on her side and allowed a desperate tear to run down her cheek, what was she to do?

Well, there were way too few options in her case. It was a lose-lose situation for her anyway she looked at it. She could tell of Kagura's secret; expose the lying bitch for what she was, but Rin needed her. The child seemed to idolize the ground that woman walked on…how was she to tear that away? She couldn't. Besides, no matter how much Sesshou loved her it was hard to believe something so farfetched could be the truth.

No, nothing would work; Kagome had known, for some time now, that this day would eventually come, and to think she would get away with sleeping with a married man without the repercussions was a laugh. Kami must be frowning down on her this night. She deserved the pain and the agony that were the consequences of her promiscuous actions.

Her eyes, still tightly sealed, delved into the past. They had, as they had promised one another, sought other lovers and had stayed friends. It was even before the mark of a year since their mutual separation that Sesshoumaru had proposed to that wretched Kagura, who, being the livid and jealous bitch she was, knowing the relationship the two had shared was an intimate one, chose to rub the engagement into the onna's face and made her the maid of honor. Kagura's insistence along with that of Sesshoumaru's brought Kagome to her knees and she complied. It had taken the whole of her will and a beating to her heart to watch as the wedding commenced, and she apologized to the wind as she left the ceremony as soon as Sesshoumaru was too overwhelmed by guests to notice her departure.

It was less than a month after their marriage that Kagome found solace in Sesshoumaru's half brother, Inuyasha. Finally Kagome received the illusion that maybe she had found her happy ending. That was, until she found Inuyasha sleeping with her cousin, Kikyo. _"Feh. I was getting nothin' from you! Kikyo was more than willing to show me how much she loved me." _ Oh, yes. Those were the last words Inuyasha spoke to her, while still in the arm of her cousin.

Yes, it was true. She lost her virginity to Sesshoumaru, and as much as she hated to admit it, she had no wish to give herself so freely to anyone other than him. She felt that would make her a whore. Her body was sacred, and even though she had slept with a man out of wedlock, that one man was an exception. With that one man…it felt right. Sure, she loved Inuyasha, but not wholeheartedly as she did his brother. Maybe that was why his sudden betrayal didn't break her as Sesshoumaru's marriage did.

Kagome chose to go on with her life with fear that if she slowed down for an instant or even dared to stop, she might never get the momentum to start back up a again, but she continued on with the prickling feeling that something was missing in her life...and that something was him.

So, when he asked to meet her at a restaurant as a friend to catch up on all that they had missed in the past year, she jumped at the occasion. Dressed in a simple mid-length black dress, her hair up in a high ponytail, and high heels clicking perkily on the pavement, she made her way into the prestigious Italian restaurant, and took her seat from across from Sesshoumaru. Amber colored orbs bored into her own warm brown ones and her breath hitched in her throat. He hadn't changed a bit, and if he had, it was only because of the fact that he was more handsome than the last time they had met.

They talked over the course of the dinner; the conversation springing from jobs, free time, old times, and eventually…family. Kagome's throat had constricted, making it hard for it to breathe as Sesshoumaru's thoughts of Rin came forth. It was easy to see how prideful the man was of his child, now the tender age of two. Kagome placed the napkin upon the table and cleared her throat, unable to listen to the wonders of his child for one more instant. Fighting for the calm she knew was just out of reach; she grabbed for her purse and excused herself, unwilling to even look the man in the eyes as she sauntered out of the bustling restaurant, tears rimming the corner of her perfectly make-uped eyes.

With a motion of her hand, she signaled a cab, oblivious of the fact that Sesshoumaru was close behind her until he grasped her arm and hauled her away from the cab. "Come with me. I have a limo waiting; I will take you home. Besides, we have much to talk about." Kagome watched in shock as Sesshoumaru led her to his limo, too surprised to dissuade his motion for her to climb in.

Kagome remembered little of what was said that night because few words were spoken between the two in the limo. Passion sparked and it seemed the two continued from where they left off...over two years ago. There was no doubt, the passion was still there, if anything, more so than before.

That night occurred over four years ago, and now, alone in her bed, sleep deprived and more than a little afraid, Kagome sobbed. She was alone in the world…she was alone, and she was…_pregnant_…

_**Author's Note: OOhhhh, cliffhanger!!! I have big plans for this story. This is not your typical cheating story here…I hope this brings a little insight into Sesshou's and Kagome's relationship. This chapter is dedicated **__**to **__**Moocow. C**_ _**for being my first reviewer! Yay! Thanks to all of you that took the time to review! Yay!…11 reviews isn't so bad for a first chapter, and they make me feel so loved that I just have to update sooner! Thanks to all of you! I hope you liked this chapter even if it is shorter than the last one!**_


	3. We All Make Mistakes

_**Disclaimer: Inuyasha still isn't mine…but I do own…hmmm, what do I own? Well, while I fish through my pockets why don't we continue on with the story…**_

**Secrets Beneath the Surface**

**We All Make Mistakes**

Kagome pulled herself from the rumpled cotton sheets that adorned her bed, the rings below her eyes prominently showing how much sleep she had received as of late. Not in any hurry, she focused on the day ahead. Mentally, she ran through all that had to get done today. _Let's see, work at nine. Grocery shopping afterwards, and I should visit mom…it's been far too long. _She thought, guilt gnawing on her insides. She hadn't visited her mother in ages. Well, actually a week, but that seemed like ages when it was your own mother.

Stooping down, she grasped her phone, which she had seemingly dropped on the floor last night. Her body stiffened, and she sat, stunned, on the edge of the bed. She had called Sesshoumaru and told him of her plans to end it all. Everything in her body had told her what they were doing behind everyone's back was wrong, and her realization that she was indeed pregnant was enough for her to end it all. If Sesshoumaru found out, it would ruin his life. It would ruin Rin's life, and after all she had gone through for the child, could she really do that? She knew the answer plain and simple, no. No, she couldn't.

Slowly, she got to her feet, instantly grasping her stomach as well as placing a hand over her mouth as nausea overcame her. Rushing to the bathroom, she released all of the contents formerly in her stomach into the swirling vortex below. The bouts of morning sickness were getting tiring, draining the last of Kagome's energy, and there was nothing she could do about it. It seemed that she was affected by the effects of pregnancy nonstop. It was as if anything she ate would come back up. She couldn't glimpse at food without her stomach starting to revolt. Sure she was done for the moment, Kagome got to her feet and began preparing a shower, hoping it would ease away the aches her body was laden with. Stepping behind the curtain, she released a content sigh. The steaming water felt so good as it rippled across the span of her body, only to land in a pool at the base of her feet where it slowly meandered down the drain in a voracious swirl. The small tear-sized pellets of water pelting her felt like a massage, and she closed her eyes as sleep tugged at her senses. It was as if she was always tired, but unable to sleep anymore. In fact, the last time she had slept properly was the last night she had shared with…

Her eyes snapped open as she envisioned her last encounter with Sesshoumaru. It felt…normal to be at his side, yet how could something that felt so right be so horribly wrong and immoral?

Realizing how long she had been standing there, Kagome turned the water off and reached a tentative hand out in search of her towel. Wrapping the fluffy peach cloth around her waist she stepped out of the shower, shivering as the cold air hit her exposed skin, still tinged red from the warmth of her shower.

Glancing at her clock, she hastened her pace. She had to be at work in less than half an hour, and if she was late her boss would have a fit. Quickly, she donned her black slacks and a white peasant blouse before rushing into a pair of black stilettos. She only took a moment to grab her car keys off the chest near the door and snatch her purse off the chair before taking the elevator to the parking garage and squealing out into the busy street, intent on making it to work on time.

Sesshoumaru's morning wasn't much less hectic, though morning sickness was not something he had to worry about, he had a certain six year old that was less than willing to get out of bed, and a wife with much of the same problem. Finally, able to get the child into a decent outfit, said child was now sitting at the table munching on a pop tart while a disgruntled youkai focused on his second cup of coffee.

"Okay Rin, hurry up. We have to leave for school soon; we wouldn't want you to be late again." Sesshoumaru's voice reached Rin's ears, and she suddenly perked up. "Guess what daddy!?" she squealed in obvious delight. Sesshoumaru turned from his paper and took a sip from his cup before indulging in his daughter's question, his full attention on her. "Hmmm?"

My teacher said we would be making green eggs and ham today! Isn't that exciting?" Sesshoumaru gave a slight inclination of his head before turning back to an article on pollution. Rin turned back to her pop tart, a small pile of crusts heaped in the corner of her napkin. Popping the last remaining bite into her tiny mouth, she crumpled the napkin into a ball and tossed it in the trashcan. "Okay Daddy, I'm done."

Sesshoumaru placed the paper on the table and got to his feet with a sigh. Last night had proven to be a hard night. After Kagome's confession, he had been unable to fall asleep for hours, and even when he found sleep, it had been somewhat of a half sleep that left him still tired in the morning. His thoughts wondered to Kagome as he remembered what they had discussed last night. He felt worry root itself in the pit of his stomach, something he couldn't honestly say he was used to. His mind was made up as he grabbed the keys from the table, and handed Rin her backpack, leading them to the car waiting outside. After dropping Rin off, he would go and talk to Kagome.

Kagome made it to work with more than a little time to spare. Walking to her office, a cup of steaming tea in her hand, the only thing able to calm her stomach, she unlocked the door. Placing all of the day's necessary materials on and around her crowded desk, she made her way to the windows, opening the blinds so the sun could shine through.

Sighing tiredly, she began unloading her bags, placing the papers on her desk in a stack on the only bare portion of the surface. _Today's gonna be a long day. _She thought ominously as she stared the clock, ready for the day to begin.

Sesshoumaru dropped Rin off in the bustling auditorium, filled with kids of all ages and grades ready for the day to begin. He stayed long enough to watch his daughter skip over to her usual group of friends and plop down in the midst of them, already talking faster than he could understand.

Silently, left hand tucked into the pants pocket of his crisp, blue business suit, he slowly made his way around the school, reading the name tags silently to himself as he went. _Mr. Sajoya, Ms. Rubyio, Ms. Takaya. _He stopped at the next door; whispering to himself it's occupying teacher as he reached for the door handle. "Ms. Higurashi."

Kagome tediously watched the clock tick away. So… she had fifteen minutes before the children came in and all hell broke loose. Her head swimming, she took a deep breath, pausing momentarily before letting it back out again. The nausea sitting in the pit of her stomach eased slightly and she laid her head on the desk as she closed her eyes. _Only for a minute… _she promised herself before falling into an uneasy sleep.

Sesshoumaru stood dumbfounded at the door, worry clenching his stomach in knots as he stared the picture before him. Kagome, her full head of raven black hair fanned around her in a messy array, had her head presses against the compressed wooden surface of the desk, and she was asleep. As long as Sesshoumaru had known her, and as long as she had been teaching, he had never known Kagome to do anything but greet all who entered her room. In fact, when they had still been together, considered a couple, she had always been nothing but perky in the morning. As far as Sesshoumaru knew, she had never slept in a day in her life, yet here she was.

Sesshoumaru released the brass handle of the door and took tentative step over to the sleeping woman. Her face seemed troubled, and discomfort marred her beautiful face with wrinkles.

"_I'm tired, Sesshoumaru. This secret is too big, and could hurt too many. We need to talk. Tell me, aren't you tired of whispering?"_ The words of the night before fettered in the back of the man's mind, and he took a step backwards. Realization hit him, no matter how much he wished to talk to Kagome right then and there, he was uncertain of how she would react to his presence after last night. Tightly grasping the door handle, Sesshoumaru did something he never thought he would have to do. He retreated.

So, as the bell signaling the beginning of the day rang throughout the halls, and children raced to their assigned classrooms, Kagome, jolted mercilessly from her slumber, greeted her students, dismissing altogether the familiar scent of cologne that lingered faintly in the air.

Kagome took a deep, cleansing breath as she eased her tired body into her office chair, fighting the part of her that just wished to lay her head on the desk and sleep. She looked over the children, watching as they kept themselves busy with crayons, toys, games, and other various attention-grabbing activities.

_I wonder what my child will be like. _She thought with a slight smile, her hand brushing over her flat stomach. So deep in thought, Kagome never noticed the child that made its way up to her. Tugging persistently on Kagome's pants, Rin spoke up. "Ms. H., Rin has a question." Kagome focused on the small child before her, giving her the whole of her attention. "Yes, Rin, what is it? Is something wrong?" Kagome asked as she rested her hand on the child's shoulder, concern clouding her usually clear, blue eyes.

Rin tucked her hands behind her back and shook her head. "Then what is it?" Kagome asked, sitting back in her seat to get a better view of the girl. "Ummm, Rin was just wondering why Ms. H. smells kinda like my daddy."

Suddenly, it felt like Kagome could not breathe. Of course Rin would pick up on her distinct change in scent now that she carried Sesshoumaru's child! Why hadn't she thought of it? Kagome fought to even out her breathing and ease the tremors in her hands.

"Oh, that's right! I talked to your father today before class. You must smell his residual scent!" Kagome said, congratulating herself on the quick save.

Rin didn't ask anymore questions, instead opting to play with a bright red fire truck another student had abandoned, but something in her mind told her that her teacher's answer wasn't enough, and as soon as her mind thought of it again, she planned on asking her daddy.

Kagome's mind was still reeling a mile a minute, and she knew at that point she would be unable to focus on the kids before her. She was physically and mentally ill. Gathering her things, she knew there was little she could do. If Rin could sense the child within her, Sesshoumaru would be able to sense it at even a further distance. She couldn't shackle him down like this. He had a life already without her…he had a family.

Without a word, she turned to the office, pausing only momentarily to turn in her resignation slip. Forgoing any sort of explanation, she stepped back into her classroom and took one last, long look around, knowing she would never get the chance to see it again.

She clambered into her car, wiping away the trail of tears that was now streaming down her face. She had so much to do in so little amount of time, but number one on her list was visiting her mother.

Silence filled the car except for the occasional sniff from its sole occupant. Eyesight blurred from crying, and hands trembling with the knowledge of what must be done, Kagome parked her car, taking her sweet time as she extracted her bone-weary body from the driver's seat.

She slowly walked through the well-worn path, stopping before a well-kempt stone. Kneeling before the rectangular slab, Kagome brushed away a few stray leaves that had accumulated atop the tombstone. She had not cried for her mother's death in so long, but as she mouthed the words carved so carefully in the polished marble she felt more tears bubble to the surface.

_Hitomi Ryu Higurashi_

_Loving Daughter, Mother, Sister, _

_& Friend_

_1967-2004_

_May you always walk where the sun is brightest._

_Find peace where the path is longest._

_And love where the heart is strongest…_

Tenderly, Kagome ran her fingers across the cold, smooth stone. Unable to put a cap on the tears she knew were coming, she began to openly sob, finding herself lost in her sorrow. "Mama…I messed up. I need you Mama. I need you…"

_**Author's Note: Yay! Another chapter up and ready! It's a very long chapter, so be happy cuz I was going to cut it short, but I didn't. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter! I worked really hard on it, and I'm not sure of what I think about it. I have some really stunning news coming up in the next chapter, possibly the chapter after that if I play it out differently. I have a pretty good idea of what I want to do with this story for the most part, so updates should be pretty often. I do have some summer courses and work, but both should be over by like 4:00 and I get Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays off! Yay! Please leave a review, they really are what motivate me to keep going, so the more the better! **_


	4. Shackled to the Truth

_**Disclaimer: Umm, still don't own Inuyasha, but it is on my wish list…#1-right above world domination!!!**_

**Secrets Beneath the Surface**

**Shackled to the Truth**

Kagome sniffled, still lying on the cold, hard ground, her head pressed to the only thing that marked her mother having ever made her way into the world. She felt the wind whipping around her, causing minute strands of silken black hair to stick to the wet trails that meandered down her cheeks. She had stopped crying, and instead, had succumbed to the throws of self pity and utter despair. She closed her eyes, wishing she never had to open them again, and review the disparity of her situation; the disparity of what she now had to do…to save him.

She lay there, possibly for hours, with no need or wish to get up. She wished for, begged for, sleep to claim her, but she couldn't even seem to keep her eyes closed without seeing his face. So, all cried out at the moment, she lay there. And it was there, all but spent emotionally and physically, where Sango found her.

Without a word, the young woman gathered her broken friend in her arms and took her to her car, depositing her gently in the passenger's seat before claiming the wheel and pulling away from the cemetery.

For the most part, the ride to Sango's apartment was silent, but as they pulled up to the complex the women made no attempt to take off their seat belts and exit the car. Kagome stared out her window, knowing it would have to be her that broke the silence. "How did you know where to find me?" Kagome asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "Miroku called me soon after you resigned your position. He was worried about your safety; he said you didn't seem to be yourself. It comes in handy being the principal's wife, ya know." Sango replied just as quietly.

Kagome felt the constricting of her throat, signaling that more tears were on the way. Without any sort of warning or sign, Kagome flung her body at her friend, whose arms were already spread wide open to receive her. "Oh, Sango! I just don't know what I can do!" she blubbered on and on. "I'm a horrible person, and now I'm paying for my sins!" she cried, her voice muffled by the thick material of Sango's shirt. Sango sat there, staring mystified at her friend. Never, in all her life, for that was how long they had had known each other, had Kagome cried like this. Sango rubbed comforting circles along her quivering back, whispering little nonsensical words in her ear, finding herself unable to do anything else.

Finally, the crying ceased, and Kagome struggled to sit up. "I'm sorry Sango." She said, staring at the car's upholstery. Sango gave a soft, reassuring smile as she patted Kagome's arm comfortingly, "Don't fret about it Kagome; I'm sure everything will be okay." Kagome shook her head as she unbuckled her seat belt and made to get out of the car. "Nothing's okay, Sango, and at this point, I'm not sure if it ever will be.

It wasn't much later that Kagome was found sitting in Sango's and Miroku's living room on their leather couch, in an overly large t-shirt of Sango's and a pair of shorts, wrapped in a blanket, and staring blankly at the dark TV screen. The tear drawn tracks down her face had been washed off, and her hair had been thrown into a careless ponytail that hung limply down her back. Small noises could be heard in the adjoined kitchen as Sango prepared something for dinner.

Kagome drew her knees to her chest, her stomach clenching painfully at even the thought of food, yet she felt like she could have eaten a horse. Sango entered the room, balancing a tray laden with two steaming bowls and a side dish of saltine crackers. Kagome's nails bit into her calves as she fought back the nausea that was inching its way up her esophagus and into the back of her throat, but the build up of bitter bile that filled her mouth proved to be too much. She ran to the bathroom, only pausing to throw open the door and toss the toilet set up in one frantic move. Anything that had made its way into her mouth that day, had just found it's way back out.

Kagome leaned back against the wall, her breathing frantic. She turned her head slightly to where her friend was standing in the doorway, a look of pure worry marked on her face. "Sango, there's something we need to talk about. It's something I should have told you a long time ago."

With the aid of Sango, they slowly made it back to the living room. Sango quickly did away with the soup and came back with a soothing cup of tea. After taking a tentative sip, Kagome looked up into the expecting eyes of her best friend. "Four years, Sango. I've been with a married man for four years." Kagome looked away, afraid of the disgust she knew would be in her friend's eyes. She wiped away the stray tear that slid its way halfway down her cheek. She closed her eyes and gulped, terrified of how her friend would react to her net sentence. "And now Sango…Sango, I'm pregnant." Kagome tensed, ready for Sango to kick her out, shout at her, or tell her what a whore she was for being a part of such an action. When nothing came she took a deep breath and continued; she knew she wasn't out of the woods just yet. "Sango, I'm pregnant with Sesshoumaru's child…again." This spurred some action out of Sango, who stood from her chair and walked over to the couch were Kagome lay prostrate. "Kagome, what do you mean again?" The calm sentence had a huge impact on Kagome and she began to cry again. "Sango…" she cried through her sobs, "Rin…Rin is my daughter…"

Meanwhile…

"Rin?" Kagura's voice rang through the halls, loud and clear. A little red blur shot out of a room and latched itself to Kagura's leg. Kagura gently peeled her off and squatted at the girl's level. She held out a small glass of green liquid, a green, hazy steam rising from its top. "Okay, Rin, you know what time it is." She said as the child grabbed on to the glass with her small hands and looked down at it in disgust.

"But mama, I hate this stuff…" she complained as she made a face and held the glass at arms length. Kagura stood and gave Rin a reproachful glare. You've been drinking this since you were born; besides, all your friends will make fun of you if you don't drink your potion." Kagura chastised. Rin took a deep breath and screwed her eyes tightly shut before quickly downing the liquid. Kagura grabbed the glass and patted the child's head, "Now, that's a good girl. Go play with your toys, and Rin?" the child turned around at her mother's acknowledgement. Rin sighed, "I know mama; I know. I won't tell daddy.

Rin turned back around and sped back into her room; leaving no one to witness the unsettling smile that stretched over the demoness' face.

Sango didn't know what to say, and she was too shocked to even comfort Kagome's sobbing form. Finally, Sango laid a thoughtful hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome, I've known Sesshoumaru and Kagura as long as you have. Rin's a full demon; I'm her pediatrician, so I should know.

Kagome calmed herself before replying. I got pregnant before Sesshoumaru and I broke up, but I wanted him to be happy, not attached to me because of a child. Kagura got pregnant after I did, but since hanyou pregnancies last longer than demon, we were due along the same time. Kagura lost her baby; she was reckless. She knew I was pregnant with Sesshoumaru's, and she sought me out. She said…" she fought back the tears at the memory.

_Flashback_

_"Kagura, what are you doing here." Kagome asked, more than a little stunned at the woman's sudden appearance. She rested a hand on her slightly distended stomach in an almost protective manner. Kagura invited herself in, glancing around the small apartment and its paltry furnishings. Her eyes flickered back to Kagome, and she pointed an accusing finger at her. "You!" she sneered, advancing on the frightened woman. "You have no right to carry a child of Sesshoumaru's!" she shouted, backing Kagome into a wall. _

_Kagura slapped the shaking onna, sending her head to the side and leaving three long claw marks across the span of her left cheek. Kagome felt the sting of salt on her fresh wounds as she began to cry. Kagura sneered, "Besides, what can you offer the child; it would be a bastard child." She spat out her next words, "A hanyou."_

_Kagome flinched at the hate inflicted words the demon had thrown at her. The pregnancy had been tough on her, and the stress at the current moment was tearing her apart. _

_Kagura thought for a moment before a grin stretched across her face, "I'll tell you what, Kagome. I'll take your child in. She'll have a family. It is a girl by the way in case you had no idea. She'll have her Daddy that will love her like his own. Oh, silly me, she is his own. Oh, but she will be raised as my daughter. It will be as if I actually gave birth to the little dumpling myself. Have I made myself clear? Oh, and none of this will reach Sesshoumaru. I mean, think about this Kagome, you get what you want; Sesshoumaru's reputation stays whole because he won't have any unclaimed children running around, and he gets a family. Isn't that what you want?" Kagura leaned over Kagome's shaking form, running her sharp claw across the woman's unscathed cheek, causing little beads of blood to bubble to the surface. Kagome wordlessly slipped to the floor, her pain and discomfort momentarily forgotten. Isn't that what she wanted? Yes. Yes it was. She loved Sesshoumaru, and if it meant enduring pain to make him and the woman he loved happy, then she would do it. Besides, as Kagura already pointed out, what did she have to give a child that Sesshoumaru couldn't offer ten fold._

_Kagome closed her eyes and allowed the tears to overflow, "Yes Kagura that is what I want." _

_Kagura narrowed her eyes and grinned, "Good, that's what I thought." She said before, without another word, she left Kagome alone, shutting the door behind her and out the sounds of the shuddering sobs that followed._

Sango gasped, "Kagome that's horrible!" Kagome ignored her friend's comment, instead, forcing herself to push forward in her story in fear that she would be unable to complete it if she stopped. "Somehow she was able to get Sesshoumaru to believe she was pregnant. I was forbidden to tell anyone of the exchange. I gave birth alone, and watched as Kagura wallowed in Sesshoumaru's happiness. I stayed in touch just enough that my presence went unnoticed, but I was in the picture for all of the points important in a child's life. Nobody knows it, but I was there, have been there, for Rin since her birth."

Sango paused, "Kagome, how come Rin isn't a hanyou? I mean if you are her mother shouldn't she have at least some human characteristics?" Kagome grinned sadly, "She does, but Kagura gives her a serum once every month that takes away that problem."

Sango took a deep breath, ready to voice the most important question of them all. "Kagome, what do you plan to do now."

Kagome slowly sat up and gripped her friend's hands in her own. "Sango, I can't stay here. I know Sesshoumaru won't stay away. I've talked to Souta; you know he's at school in America, right?" Sango nodded. "Well, I thought I might just stay out there with him until something comes up. He says there's an opening in the apartment complex he lives at. In fact, he's already reserved the room next to his for me. There's even a daycare not far from the complex that is looking for help. I thought I would try to look for work there." Kagome held her friend's hands tighter. "You know I have to do this, right?

Kagome could see the tears brimming Sango's eyes, but gave a sigh of relief when she nodded in compliance. "I understand." Kagome smiled, "Good, I knew you'd understand." She rose shakily to her feet. "Come on then; you can help me pack. I'm only taking the necessities and nothing more."

The two women made their way towards the door, only pausing long enough for Sango to gather up her purse and keys. Slowly, they made their way down the hall; arms thrown across one another's shoulders, leaning on each other for support. Sango fought for control of the tears that so desperately wanted to fall, but the knowledge that Kagome needed her to be strong at the moment made her emotions second fiddle. She would cry later, when the suitcases were packed and the plane had lift off; she would cry when she had a reason to cry, but right now, Kagome was by her side, and as long as this was true, there would be no reason to cry.

_**Author's Note: Yay! Another chapter! I hope you all love this story because I love to write it! I want to pose a question, the first person to get it right, gets the next chapter dedicated to them. The question is: What phrase is the title referring to? And you can't just leave a guess; you have to say something about the story or else the guess won't count. To answer a question I was asked, no, I have not forgotten about Until Death. In fact, once this is posted I think I'll work on it for a while. Please tell me what you think about this chapter with a review, and, of course, take a stab at the question if you think you know the answer. I can always use criticism or ideas. I'll also answer any questions you have about the story as long as it doesn't ruin any upcoming surprises! This is my longest update yet! Please Review! **_


	5. Missing

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or the song "Missing" by Evanescence, but I do own the plot and all of its many twists and turns!**_

_**Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to **__Neo-Crystal __**who was the only person to even attempt the question. If you wish to know the answer send me a message and I'll tell you. I strongly suggest listening to the song included in this chapter while reading it, the song fits like a glove (must be the 3minute and 26 second version)…**_

**Secrets Beneath the Surface**

**Missing**

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again_

Kagome sat in the chair as she awaited the approach of her flight. She clutched the small handbag, already searched by security, tightly in both hands. She could feel tears stinging at the corners of her already red eyes. Oddly, as much as she wished for it, the tears weren't for the friends she wouldn't see for who know how long, but instead, Kagome found they were for Sesshoumaru. _I'm so sorry, Sesshoumaru. I just couldn't do it again. You don't need someone like me in your life to screw it up. I was a mistake, but I learned my lesson, and I'm leaving the scene of the crime…we both need a fresh start._

_Maybe someday you'll look up,_

_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one,_

"_Isn't something missing?"_

Kagome looked at the space around her, all the hustle and bustle of the airport, and wanted to be part of it. There was nothing to keep her here, her home. She belonged no more than a tourist with a camera and an endless supply of film. Sango and Miroku couldn't keep her here; they had a life of their own. Her mother and grandfather were dead, and her brother lived halfway across the world. Kagome fought to hold down the lump forming in her throat. _He could have kept me here. He could have made me regret leaving…he could have stopped me…if he wasn't married. _"I wonder if he'll regret it…ever." Kagome asked out loud without realizing she was voicing her thoughts to the world. "Did we even have anything?" she asked, her voice quivering with the need to know. She had loved him, but had he loved her?

_You won't cry for my absence, I know-_

_You forgot me long ago._

_Am I that unimportant…?_

_Am I that insignificant…?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

Kagome ran a distracted hand through her long unkempt locks of black hair, pulled back in a hasty ponytail. She tried to calm herself; she knew she was on the brink of hysteria. _I'm leaving and you won't care. You've got a family that loves you. Rin…this is for you…you'll never know how precious you are to me…you'll never know what you are to me. As of now, I'm nothing to you. Sesshoumaru…I never was anything to you…but a toy…a game…yet I still love you._ She cried softly into the palms of her hands. Hearing the call to board the plane, Kagome gripped the bag in her hands even tighter as she made her way over to the line of other people…strangers. Most of them were tourists or businessmen. Kagome handed the stewardess her ticket, her hand shaking slightly. Clutching the bag to her chest, she took one frantic look back, knowing she would never again take in the sight of the place she had called home her entire life.

She placed a hand over her aching heart and bit her tongue to fight back the tears. Something was missing in her heart, and she knew what it was. As she took her assigned seat on the plane, she unzipped the bag before her and withdrew a picture. She stared into the piercing eyes of the man she loved…had always loved…still loved, and couldn't help but wonder as the plane took off. _Will he miss me?_

_Even though I'd be sacrificed,_

_You won't try for me, not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

Kagome slowly tucked the picture back into the bag and laid her head back in all hopes, vain hopes, of getting a wink of sleep. She was so tired. The sacrificed she had made were extreme. Her hormones were in hyper drive and there was nothing she could do about it. Kagome was suddenly angry; her small hands tightened into fists, leaving marks from her nails on the soft surface of her palms. _He never even came to me…he never even tried. _She blinked back the tears that threatened to throw her back into a grieving state. She massaged her temples with her thumbs, willing the aching headache to just go away. _What I'd do just to hear him say he loves me…just one more time. Now, because of our secret…I'm left alone with the consequences…I already had so little, and you took even that away. _Kagome pressed her head against the glass of the window, reveling in the feel of the cold against her heated skin. _I just want you to miss me…_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed, _

_Knowing you don't care._

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_And wake without you there_

_Isn't something missing _

_Isn't something…_

Kagome felt someone drape something warm over her form as she began to fall into a fog of sleep. She, for some reason, fought to stay conscious as she drifted. _I'm alone now…_ she thought as she pulled the blanked up to her chin. _Sesshoumaru is a thing of the past._ She felt herself slink deeper into sleep. As the dream world unfolded, her knight in shining armor stood before her, his long silver locks flowing behind him in unbidden waves of silk. Kagome sighed as he reached out to her, a small smile pulling at his lips. _Only in my dreams. _She thought as he pulled her to him, claiming her mouth in a searing kiss. She pulled back after a minute, brushing strands of hair back from his perfect face. Her fingers brushed his cheek, her eyes sad. _But something's missing._

_**Author's Note: Yay! Another chapter! I love this story and really enjoy writing it! I just hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I love writing it. I think the next chapter is going to actually focus on Sesshoumaru's thoughts…another secret is reveled…unless I do it differently…You never know with me! I know that it's kind of short, but with the song it couldn't be helped… Please Review! It spurs me to write more… sooner!!!**_


	6. On My Mind

_**Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, yadda…you all know I don't own him, so why even read this…**_

**Secrets Beneath the Surface**

**Title**

Sesshoumaru sat in his office, and, to the untrained eye, appeared to have his mind focused on the computer screen before him, one hand secured around the mouse, clicking away, while the other rested calmly on the keyboard, but to those that knew the Taiyoukai of the past on a more personal note, knew there was something on his mind. The way his eyes stared unmoving at the screen was one way to show the demon's preoccupied state, and the miniscule twitch of his index finger on the hand that clutched the mouse was yet another sign.

Sesshoumaru's muscles tensed as he heard the tapping of foot prints and the scent of his wife coming towards his office. "What do you need, Kagura; as you can see, I'm busy at the moment." He said in his deep baritone voice that reeked of authority, never taking his honeyed orbs off of the screen displayed before him.

"I have simply come to inform you that dinner will be ready shortly, dear." The last word was emphasized, and Sesshoumaru swore that if he hadn't been prepared for such words of endearment, he would have flinched. The look she was giving him at the current moment, that hungry crimson gaze, was enough to make him skip his meal, but he thought better of it.

"Tell Rin to bring my dinner up to me. I have too much work to complete to sit around a table tonight and listen to you blabber on about your day." He watched with contentment as Kagura's needy gaze sharpened into a heated glare before she slammed the door to the study shut, sending a flurry of papers from his desk. Sesshoumaru sat back in his leather office chair, his mind wondering just why he had allowed something as fake as his marriage take place. He wanted to blame it all on his impeccable honor, but it was all the fault of his own.

FLASHBACK

_Sesshoumaru glanced in the mirror, fixing the collar of his blue polo shirt. Tonight was special in its own right. All the lies he told himself, the numerous times he locked himself in his office on the pretense of work, would now come to an end. A retched relationship would end, and another would be roused from the past; all would be as it should have been ages ago._

_Sesshoumaru took a look at the glimmering ring inside the small, black jewelry box before snapping the box shut with a snap and sticking it in his pocket. With the knowledge that he had the most important object for the night, he gathered his coat, wallet, and keys before strolling out the door of the empty apartment._

_By the time his sleek, black Mustang made its way to the parking lot of the prestige restaurant and found a space to park, his timing, as always, was right on the dot. He was led to a table that showed an overhead view of the city, the decorations that adorned the windows edging gave the impression that it was a picture, the ornately carved gold surrounding it, a frame._

_Sesshoumaru snorted as he glanced at his watch; Kagura was late…again. No sooner were these thoughts formed that the woman arrived…severely underdressed. She wore a slink black dress-strapless- that plunged extremely low in a V-cut neckline. "I'm sorry I'm late, Sesshou, but I had pressing matters to attend to. Sesshou-" Sesshoumaru pinned her with his eyes, wordlessly demanding her to continue with what she had to say, as well as tensing up at the nickname. _

_"Sesshou, I'm pregnant."_

FLASHBACK END

Sesshoumaru still holstered the regret he had for what he had done that night. His plans for that night had begun simple, controlled. He was to meet Kagura at the restaurant—that part went smoothly—but then he had planned to break up with her. The woman was a whore. There was no denying this fact. She dressed, talked, walked…hell, she screamed whore! Sesshoumaru wanted nothing more than to ban her from his life completely, but those three unexpected words, three words that comprised a simple sentence that could not have been more complex, made him do something he still regretted more than anything else.

FLASHBACK

_After the initial shock, and a moment to reflect upon the situation in his mind, Sesshoumaru made a decision based on the honor his father had ingrained into his every step and breath. With one fluid moment, the Taiyoukai gathered the box from his pocket, and a moment that should have been filled with happiness was filled with dread._

_"Kagura, will you marry me?" There was no romantic music playing, nor did Sesshoumaru propose on one knee. The box was slid across the table in a motion almost mimicking disgust. _

_Sesshoumaru ignored the twittering screams of excitement as well as the kiss Kagura pressed to his lips as she tried on the ring. "Why Sesshou, it's the wrong size…Oh well, we'll just have to take it to the jeweler. Just so you know…I wear a size 6, not a five." Kagura said snidely as she took back to her chair. _

_Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, "I know." He said, but his words were ignored as Kagura scanned the menu, her mind lost to the cool feel of the platinum on her finger. _

FLASHBACK END

Sesshoumaru bit back a sigh. Yes, he had known because nothing he had planned had turned out right that night because if it had…he would be wed to Kagome instead, but no, the night's events just got worse.

FLASHBACK

_Kagome entered the building, her black satchel purse clutched in her right hand as she waited to be acknowledged. Her mind wandered. 'I wonder what Sesshoumaru thought was so important.' She thought as her eyes meandered around the expensive restaurant she found herself to be in. _

_An employee of the restaurant cleared his throat to gain her attention. "Miss, are you waiting for someone in particular?"_

_Kagome smiled with a light nod, "Yes, I'm supposed to be dining with a Sesshoumaru Taisho?" she inquired as the man looked over the list of the nights reservations. Finding the name he was after he gave the woman a slight smile. Right this way ma'am." He said with a wave of his hand as he led her deeper into the restaurant._

_A smile itched at the corners of Kagome's mouth as she caught sight of the handsome man she knew she loved. She wanted to tell him of the pregnancy so much, but knew he was in a relationship. Noticing the table to be empty other than for Sesshoumaru, Kagome's heart leapt at the implication. Had they broken up? Did he want her back?_

_She slipped into the empty seat and smiled lovingly at the man before her. "Hello, Sesshoumaru, you look great tonight." Kagome said._

_Sesshoumaru looked up at Kagome, his eyes showing her how sorry he was. "Kagome, there's something…"_

_"Kagome! My, it's been a while since we've seen each other!" Kagura's high pitched tone ate through Sesshoumaru's mind, and he was able to get a glimpse of the confusion etched on Kagome's face before she snatched up her purse and got to her feet, her face a bright red. _

_"Sesshoumaru must of invited you to tell you the good news!" Kagura ventured, a malicious gleam evident in her red eyes and smugness ringing clear in her voice. _

_Kagome's head shot up, and she stared the demon as if she had two heads, her voice escaped barely above a whisper, "What good news?" she asked slowly_

_It was if the next few seconds were unwilling to pass as Sesshoumaru bid himself to answer. "Kagura and I are getting married." He said, excluding any excitement or enthusiasm as the announcement._

_He watched in horror as pain flashed through Kagome's eyes, which were as wide as they could go. As if in a trance, she turned around, her face void of emotion. "Congratulations to the both of you; please excuse me, I've got to go." she said as she took each step slowly as if unsure of her own footing._

FLASHBACK END

Oh, how it hurt to see the love of his life stroll out of his life like that. After that fateful announcement that fateful night, Kagome had always seemed so distant. After playing her role in the wedding, the smile only he saw past always present on her face, he watched longingly as she left.

He stared down at the mess of congealed food amassed on his plate, long gone cold as he reminisced. Sesshoumaru pushed the plate so it sat on the very top left corner of the desk and glanced at the clock. Clambering slowly to his feet he made for the door. It was time to tuck Rin in for the night.

Kagome blinked the sleep from her eyes, surprised at the fact that she had even been able to sleep at all. Nausea settled in her stomach as she sat up, and as her sight cleared she realized that the item thrown over her while she slept was not a blanket as she had originally thought, but someone's coat.

Her drowsy mind reeling, she came to the only possible conclusion and turned to the person beside her. He was tall, though not as tall as Sesshoumaru, and his long, feminine black curls hung halfway down his back in tangled knots, but none of this gained her attention like his eyes. The man's eyes were a bright red that rivaled Kagura's in color. Kagome gulped, suddenly uncomfortable with his stare. She felt herself flinch as the man offered his hand and smiled. "Hi, I'm Naraku."

_**Author's Note: Yay! I love this chapter! I decided that I liked revealing the story through flashbacks like this one…little by little. I'm actually thinking of doing the same for other characters such as Kagura…and in the far future Naraku! Please let me know what you think about the story and I love any ideas. I still have a lot of secrets up my sleeve, so, until next time!**_


	7. Suspicions

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but then again, there are a lot of things I don't own that I wish I had…::sigh:: now that I'm depressed…on with the story**_

**Secrets Beneath the Surface**

**Suspicions**

It only took Sesshoumaru mere seconds to reach his daughter's room that lay across from his own. He graced Rin, who sat with her chubby little legs crossed on her bed, hair wet and clad in a pair of flannel, bright pink pajamas, with the ghost of a grin, not surprised in the least when she smiled full force, right back. He took his place, as he did every night, at the foot of the bed and motioned for the child to slip under the covers. After she did so, he pulled the blanket up to her neck and tucked it around her body to keep her warm before handing her the stuffed pig, Qubert, she was so fond of. Leaning down, he gave Rin a small peck to the cheek before wishing her good night and heading towards the door.

This was how it had always been, but tonight was to be different. "Daddy?" the child piped up as Sesshoumaru's hand grasped the thick wood of the door, intent on swinging it closed to nothing more than a crack in his wake. Sesshoumaru turned around slowly, his eyes, normally so cold and calculating, seemed warm and welcoming to the child before him. His silent stare was a motion for her to continue on with the question he knew was to come.

"Daddy," the child sat up and clasped Qubert closer to her chest. "Miss H. kind of smelt like you today in class, but I asked her why, and I could smell she was lying. She seemed so sad at the question though that I wanted to ask you, Daddy." The child looked up at her father as an expectant silence encroached the room.

The words that fell from Sesshoumaru's mouth next were slow and deliberate, words that he wanted Rin to understand as it was the utmost importance that she do so. "Rin, tell me, what was the scent like?"

Rin shifted on the bedspread and crossed her legs in thought. "Well, Miss H. said you came and talked to her, but it was a different smell…It wasn't her clothes that smelled like you…it was her. You know, kind of like it was coming off her. " she answered the best she could, her facial features softened, and she whimpered.

Taken aback by such a drastic change in such a short amount of time, in three easy strides, Sesshoumaru found himself beside his daughter, rubbing her back in circular motions of comfort and running his fingers through her crow-black hair. "Rin, what's wrong?" he asked as Rin settled back against the pillows. "Daddy, I think it's my fault Miss H. left."

Sesshoumaru felt his heart stop in fear momentarily only to start back up faster than ever. "Rin, what do you mean 'left'?" Sesshoumaru probed, still coming across as calm and uncaring even as his heart thrummed with worry for his true love.

Rin sniffled as she bowed her head in shame. "Not long after I talked to her, she left. Mr. Houshi said we would have a new teacher by Friday. He wouldn't tell us why Miss H. was or why she left. Daddy, did I make her leave?" Rin cried as she cuddled close to her father as he stared off at the wall.

Sesshoumaru smiled, even though at the moment he wanted to throw up. The implications of what could have happened…he had to call Kagome NOW. Turning his attention briefly back to the distressed child awaiting his answer, Sesshoumaru shook his head as he settled Rin back under the now rumpled covers. "No Rin, it had nothing to do with you. Now, why don't you get some sleep? You need your rest for school tomorrow." Gracing the yawning child with another kiss on her forehead, he silently left the room, leaving the door open slightly more than just a crack.

He flipped open his cell phone and entered his study, locking the door behind him in the hopes that Kagura would get the hint that he didn't wish to be bothered at the moment. Punching in the numbers he had memorized, he sent the call. Pacing the length of the maroon carpeted room, he listened as the ringing tone of Kagome's phone sounded in his ears and he waited…hoping against all hopes that she would answer…hoping against all hopes that he wasn't too late…

Kagome sauntered into the airport, her handbag clutched lazily in her grasp, tired, but oddly content. She glanced around the busy station, certain Souta had promised to send someone to pick her up.

Suddenly, above most of the heads that composed of the midday crowd, having flown through the night, a neon pink and purple sign appeared, spelling, in a scawled out, almost illegible penmanship, her name.

Kagome made her way cautiously over to it, picking her way through the throng of people, getting only menial sightings of her brother's friend as she slowly approached him. He looked to be slightly older than Souta, maybe about her own age. His mop of brown hair was whisked into a high ponytail centered in the back of his head. He wore a pair of light beige khaki cargo pants that completely covered his shoes, and a dark blue polo shirt.

Kagome gave a shy wave in his direction to gain his attention as he was surveying the crowd for her. As their eyes met, he smiled, exposing a white fang in the process. When he knew she was close enough to hear over the noise of the airport, he shoved his hands in his pockets and spoke. "Hi, you must be Kagome. My name's Kouga, Souta asked me to pick you up for him. He had a test to study for; I hope you don't mind."

Kagome shook her head with a slight smile of her own as they made their way to pick up Kagome's luggage.

In a dark, empty apartment, void of any sentimental items, a cell phone, alone on an empty table, rang. No one rushed to answer it. No one paid any attention to it. After several unanswered calls, the apartment went silent, and the light of the phone dulled to nothing once more…

_**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it's kind of short, but with school starting on Monday, I wanted to get something accomplished. I introduced yet another character in the story…Kouga. I'm not sure of his role in this story as of yet though. Sesshoumaru now knows something is up with Kagome…and Kagome reached the U.S. I hope some of you plan to enter the contest for this story. If you have any questions concerning the contest, please let me know… If not, please review…**_


	8. Tonight I Cry

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co., which belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**_

**Secrets Beneath the Surface**

**Tonight I Cry**

Kagome watched, enthralled by all the activity around her, as they drove down the street. Intermittently, she could feel Kouga's stare as he drove, but neither had taken the initiative to actually say anything to one another. Figuring if he was to be living with her brother she ought to know something about him, Kagome cleared her throat to speak.

"So, how long have you known my brother?" she questioned, chancing a glance at the man next to her as they turned a corner.

Kouga chuckled, his voice sounding gruff, but strangely inviting to her ears, seemingly instantly to calm her down. "I met your brother up at his internship about three years ago. I'm one of the doctors that works at the hospital that actively trains students in the program he's part of. Your brother's a good kid. He'll make a great doctor one of these days…" Kouga said his voice prideful as he stopped at a red light.

"I'm happy to see Souta made friends. Ever since he was a child he wanted to be a doctor. When Mom died, it only intensified that wish. He decided his best bet was to come out here to get his education. As his older sister though, I worried about him. He's all I have left…" Kagome replied softly, the last sentence uttered barely above a whisper.

Kouga turned her way, wishing fervently to console the grieving woman, but unsure if the reassurance would be welcome. Any demon with a nose could smell she was with pup, and to say she was alone told him without a doubt that the father was either dead or wanted nothing to do with her. "_Most likely the first one… What decent man would leave an angel like her to fend for herself?"_ Kouga thought darkly as he pulled into the tenant's parking spot and pulled the keys from the ignition.

"Follow me." He said as he led the way to the building, holding the door open for her as they entered the massive structure. He led her to a desk on the first floor right before a string of elevators. "This is the new tenant for apartment 1221." Kouga clarified to the middle aged woman that sat staring at them from behind her magazine, smacking a piece of bubble gum rudely in her mouth. With a small wave, she produced two keys from a drawer and a small slip of paper for Kagome to sign. "Souta and I took care of all the other paperwork." Kouga explained proudly when Kagome looked around for the stack of agreements and rules she expected to pop up before her.

The woman monotonously explained when rent was due and what was expected out of her as a tenant. Kagome nodded dutifully before clutching the keys in her hand and following Kouga to the elevator.

The ride up in the contraption made her grasp her stomach in sudden nausea, but she brushed off the concerned voice of Kouga with a polite smile. Happy to hear the ding that signaled the finality of their accent, Kagome sighed in relief, reminding herself to find out where the stairs were located.

"Now, Souta and I are in apartment 1222, so we're across from you. Your room already has the amenities and furniture such as a bed, dresser, and T.V, but if there's anything you need, let me and Souta know, okay?" Kouga asked at they made their way down the hall, small, torch-like lamps marking their way.

Kagome nodded her thanks, still not trusting herself to open her mouth as the bout of nausea had yet to pass. Tight lipped, she made for her new home. Kouga followed, totting what luggage of hers he could.

Kagome smiled excitedly as she threw open the door of her apartment, taking in the small, plum colored living room and hastily making her way into the beige kitchenette that was connected. It seemed there was no need to buy any furniture at all as there was already a couch, entertainment center, and coffee table located in the living room, and a table, fridge, microwave, and dish washer in the kitchen. The bedroom though, was by far Kagome's favorite room of all. The textured walls were an off white with a border of sea shells around the top. The looked into the bathroom connected and flopped on the bed tiredly. This was her new home. The idea was both disheartening and oddly appealing. She had a clean slate…well, for the most part, obviously her children tied her to the past, but she was looking forward to that. Maybe he/she wouldn't look like their father.

So deep within her own thoughts, Kagome never noticed the tall, black haired youth that entered the room, laugh lines evident around his eyes. "Hey Sis, it's been a while."

The soft voice drifted into Kagome's ears and her head snapped in its direction. "Souta." She mumbled into his shoulder, unable to hold back her relief at seeing a familiar face in an unfamiliar setting.

Souta smiled down at his sister, the smile on his lips feeling forced as he noticed the broken look in her eyes. He knew she had a reason for leaving Japan, but he had resigned himself to waiting until she felt comfortable telling him what it was. Losing Rin had been tough on her. He had been the only one that knew of her pregnancy and the outcome. It had been through Kagome's nurturing that he had decided to move to the U.S.A. and pursue his life long dream of becoming a doctor…more specifically, a pediatrician.

He drew her face back from his chest, and stared into her eyes, noting how tired and sickly she appeared with the dark circles and obvious weight loss she was undergoing. "Sis, have you been taking care of yourself?" he asked, worry furrowing creases in his forehead and tightening the grip around her shaking shoulders.

Kagome smiled, "Don't worry about me Souta; I just need time to heal, that's all." She insisted. "Now, don't you have a test to study for tomorrow? I need to get unpacked if I plan on getting any sleep at all tonight. We can talk tomorrow after you get back from your classes, and I have everything set up here." She assured him as she pushed him out the door and locked it behind him, leaving no room for questions.

Sighing dejectedly, she made her way back to the bed and flopped on it unceremoniously. Tears stung the corner of her eyes, and she wanted to ignore them, but grief overwhelmed her. Stifling her sobs in the depths of a pillow, she gave in to the pain and the sadness the sudden move had brought and allowed the tears to flow, telling herself that this was the last time she would cry for something beyond her grasp. She had to be strong, for herself and for the sake of her unborn child. Tomorrow she would find a job and make a name in this new world. She would put the past behind her and strive to better herself, but tonight, tonight she just wanted to cry.

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath, willing the red to recede from his eyes, as he flipped his cell phone shut with a flick of his wrist. Pacing back and forth before his desk in his study, he pondered on what to do next. Kagome obviously wasn't answering her phone, be it intentionally knowing it was him, or unintentionally ignoring it in her sleep…it was 2:30 in the morning after all.

He paused where he stood, leaning against the wood of his desk, his bright eyes glazed over as he thought. He was worried…really worried. Kagome always answered her phone, regardless of the hour. His thoughts went back to his daughter's words as he prepared her for bed.

_"Daddy," the child sat up and clasped Qubert closer to her chest. "Miss H. kind of smelt like you today in class, but I asked her why, and I could smell she was lying. She seemed so sad at the question though that I wanted to ask you, Daddy." The child looked up at her father as an expectant silence encroached the room. _

_The words that fell from Sesshoumaru's mouth next were slow and deliberate, words that he wanted Rin to understand as it was the utmost importance that she do so. "Rin, tell me, what was the scent like?" _

_Rin shifted on the bedspread and crossed her legs in thought. "Well, Miss H. said you came and talked to her, but it was a different smell… It wasn't her clothes that smelled like you…it was her. You know, kind of like it was coming off her. " she answered the best she could, her facial features softened, and she whimpered._

_Taken aback by such a drastic change in such a short amount of time, in three easy strides, Sesshoumaru found himself beside his daughter, rubbing her back in circular motions of comfort and running his fingers through her crow-black hair. "Rin, what's wrong?" he asked as Rin settled back against the pillows. "Daddy, I think it's my fault Miss H. left."_

_Sesshoumaru felt his heart stop in fear momentarily only to start back up faster than ever. "Rin, what do you mean 'left'?" Sesshoumaru probed, still coming across as calm and uncaring even as his heart thrummed with worry for his true love._

_Rin sniffled as she bowed her head in shame. "Not long after I talked to her, she left. Mr. Houshi said we would have a new teacher by Friday. He wouldn't tell us why Miss H. was or why she left. Daddy, did I make her leave?" Rin cried as she cuddled close to her father as he stared off at the wall._

From what Rin had explained, it sounded like Kagome had been pregnant, but she had been on birth control from what she had told him. Not that he minded the fact that she could be pregnant with his child--in fact, the idea seemed to excite him.

His mind wandering back to the problem at hand, he frowned. He knew Kagome thought of others before her self, but would she leave his life and sacrifice everything to save his marriage—one that wasn't even worth attempting to save?

He growled, not even thinking on the question; he already knew the answer. Kagome would do anything for Sesshoumaru. If she thought he might get the short end of the straw, she would do anything to make it better for him.

Picking up his phone, he wanted to make one more call before making his way to Kagome's apartment. Taking only a second to dial the number, he waited as the phone rang twice in response before a sleepy yawn interrupted. "This better be good Sesshoumaru; I have work in the morning."

"You will tell this Sesshoumaru what's going on with Kagome, now…Miroku."

_**A.N.: I know the chapter isn't very long, but I needed to get a few things out of the way to get the ball rolling for this story. It's been forever since I last updated, I know, but it's been crazy for me with homework and all. Let me know what you think about the chapter…I will update ASAP! Thanks!**_


	9. Finding Peace

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…**_

**Secrets Beneath the Surface**

**Finding Peace**

Miroku's mind perked at the sound of Sesshoumaru's voice, surprised he suspected anything of Kagome's hasty…"escape," so soon after it had occurred. He gulped and willed his breathing, which had suddenly hitched, to even out even as he shook his sleeping wife beside him into wakefulness.

"Sesshoumaru…" he said, his voice stressing the name to alert Sango, not surprised in the least when she jumped to optimum alertness at the mere name. She stared at Miroku, worry clear on her face, as she shifted closer to the receiver to hear what the man had to say.

Sesshoumaru growled at the silence, "Don't make me come over there and find out what you know, Miroku. It will not be pleasant. I will say this once more before I make promise to my threat. Where…is…Kagome." He stressed each word, leaving no chance that Miroku could misconstrue the meaning of his words.

Before Miroku could respond, the phone was ripped from his hands. Surprised, he stared dumbfounded at his wife, a frightful snarl ripping its way from her lips. "She's gone, Sesshoumaru. She did it for you…and your _whore_ of a wife. Leave her alone; haven't you done enough damage for the time being? Just add this act of kindness to the long list of the other things she's done to save your ass that you'll never be able to repay…and leave her alone. Let her and—let her live in peace." She ignored her slip of the tongue, and counted herself lucky she had not completed that sentence as she first thought as she ended the call and slumped down in the bed with a sigh.

Kagome smiled as she placed the rest of the dishes into the awaiting dishwasher before adding the soap, closing the hatch, and turning it on. She stared at the TV, sightless eyes blurred as the cartoon played before her.

So much had happened in the last month since her move. She had officially moved into her new apartment, placing pictures on the walls and books and baubles on the surfaces for her perusal. She had been able to procure a job at the day care center down the street, finding the job, though drastically tiring, very rewarding as she reveled in the smiles and giggles of her charges. The mention of children made her stomach flutter with excitement. Soon, she would have a child of her own to coddle and adore; the daycare center had even agreed that when she returned, her child would find a place there as well.

She stretched her tired, aching feet and yawned, wincing at the slight twinge she felt to her body in protest.

She sighed as she laid her head to rest on the back of the sofa. She ached all over it seemed, and the feeling had only intensified the longer she was away from Sesshoumaru. She rubbed her belly tenderly as she fought the tears brought on by the mere thought of the man that had not sired one, but now two of her children. She clenched her jaw against the flow of tears though, cursing her hormonal imbalance due to the pregnancy, remembering her promise not to cry anymore. The temporary relief from the world wasn't worth the pain it caused in the aftermath.

With a tired sigh, she climbed to her feet and slowly, a slight wobble to her step, made her way to her room, too tired to care that she was still clad in the clothes she wore to work that day, or that it was only 6:30 in the afternoon. She just slipped her thinning form under the spread and succumbed to the intensity and blissful numbness of sleep.

She awoke what she believed to be hours later, her breath caught in her throat as she purged the evidence of any meals she had recently consumed. The pain was enough to make her curl in on herself.

Her body, curled into a fetal position shook as she fought the dry heaves that gripped her body. Tears leaked from her pain-filled eyes as she fought for consciousness, a battle she would not win. Her last thoughts as she slipped back into a lapse of oppressive darkness made her moan in utter defeat. '_My baby…my baby…'_

_**Author's Note: I know the chapter is short, but I'm kinda short on time, so it's all you'll be getting for now. I'm still working on "Until Death" and "Playing Games," but for some reason this story is the one that is coming to me easiest. Please remember to review…it really does make the difference…TTYL…**_


	10. Rising Tension

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but, I have to admit, he would make a kickass Christmas present…**_

**Secrets Beneath the Surface**

**Rising Tension**

Sesshoumaru snarled into the phone, fully aware that Sango had already hung up, but unable to keep the rising anger from flowing over from the pressure suspended in his chest. Her words had hit him hard. Kagome had sacrificed something for him…yet again? His mind was spinning, and he leaned heavily against the wood of his desk to keep from toppling unceremoniously to the floor.

He ran his clawed hand through his silvery hair, ignoring the fact that his hand shook as he did so. He needed more information—there were still so many pieces of the puzzle that were missing, and it seemed it would be up to him to find them and complete the picture he couldn't see right before him. He sighed as he made for the door. Kagome would have to wait until he knew what was going on here…and he would be unable to focus without at least a semblance of sleep. Switching off the light as he left, his shoulders sagging heavily under a weight he wasn't sure he would be able to handle, the defeated man made his way to bed. Stripping to his boxers, he wadded tiredly beneath the sheets and collapsed next to Kagura, wrapping his clawed arm around her in an embrace, pretending that the black hair that peeked from the covers belonged to another…someone who felt a million miles away at the moment.

Kagome moaned into her pillow, the stench of all she had purged surrounding her seeming unimportant next to the pain that coursed its way up and down her body, settling forcefully in her abdomen. It felt like a knife piercing her from the inside. She could feel the sticky substance she knew was blood pooling between her legs. She winced as a wave of pain assaulted her as she moved, a tear finding its way from her eye. Had she miscarried?

She shifted on the bed, almost crying out at the pain of such an infinitesimal movement caused. She knew if she didn't get help she could die where she now lay alone. Struggling against the ripping that seemed to stem from her stomach, she made her way to the door, her mind too far gone to even attempt to find where she last placed her cell phone.

She could feel the warm crimson liquid as it dripped from her body, dripping down her legs to the floor…leaving a trail in her wake. She could feel the tears as they trailed down her cheeks, the pain ripping tenuously into her stomach with each step she took.

It seemed like forever before she made it out of her room and staggered to her brother's door, desperate for help. She remembered banging weakly on the door before collapsing on the ground, the scream she held back surging forth from her lips as she slipped back into the darkness.

Sesshoumaru's eyes shot open on their own accord, the gruesome image of Kagome, bloody and desperate, still burned into his mind. Was it only a dream? Glancing at the clock, he cursed as he threw back the covers. Rin would be late to school it seemed at the clock now screamed 8:30 in the morning, the time they usually found themselves out the door and already half way to the school.

No, today he would call both of them in sick and spend some time with his daughter. Some calls and questioning were in order about Kagome's disappearance. A trip to Sango's workplace was also on the agenda.

Glancing on the bed next to him, he absently noted the absence of Kagura and was inwardly pleased. One less problem to worry about.

As he stood, an orange slip of paper on Kagura's side of the bed caught his attention. Gathering the slight piece of parchment he rolled his eyes at its contents.

_Went out of town with Yura, I'll be back in three days._

Well, who was he to complain? This gave him three days to respond to Kagome's absence. Three days without his wife bitching for him to pay her more attention. Three days to forget the fact that his marriage was a hoax, and that the woman he really wanted left without a trace so he would be happy. Sesshoumaru sighed, he had a lot of work ahead of him if he was going to set things right.

_**Well, I know it's short, but if everything goes as planned, I'll have the next chapter out in about a week! This story in my best estimation…has about three or four chapters left…unless I draw it out a little. I'm thinking of changing it to an M rated story with some lemons, but I want to know what you all think first. Well, don't forget to rate and/or review if you can…it's really been what's keeping me from totally dropping this story! TTYL**__****_


	11. Baby Steps

_**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own aforementioned hanyou…or his friends, enemies, love interests, siblings, or acquaintances…this said, I trudge on to another chapter of SBS…ENJOY!**_

**Secrets Beneath the Surface**

**Baby Steps**

Kagome moaned in discomfort as she shifted on what appeared to be a bed. _Funny, _she thought groggily as she struggled for the consciousness she felt on the edges of her mind, _I don't remember falling asleep on a bed. _She listened as something beeped rather close to her head and suddenly remembered why she was here. _Well, at least the pain has ebbed considerably. _She thought wryly as she finally realized she was probably in the hospital after her little trip to her brother's apartment. Thoughts focused momentarily on her brother, she wet her parched throat the best she could with her tongue and attempted to speak. "Souta?" she asked, only to be answered with a harsh laugh she knew was not her brothers, but belonged to a friend nonetheless.

"Kouga" she replied weakly, though her appreciation for his presence reached out to him in her tone. He smiled as she turned to face him, her eyes slowly opening as she turned his head and gave him a soft smile. "Thank you for being here. I didn't want to…wake alone." She said, a blush reddening her face as she tugged the blanket over she shoulders.

Kouga laughed again, "No problem, Kagome; you're like a sister to me, you know that.' He said as he inched closer to the bed and sat in the chair next to her with a sigh.

Kagome glanced at him as he situated himself in the chair. Her stomach dropped as she noticed he was still wearing the lab coat he obviously worked in. She cleared her throat before deciding to speak again. "You're here for more than emotional support aren't you, Kouga?" She asked quietly as she stared up at the ceiling. She didn't need to watch Kouga's reaction to know she had hit the nail on the head with her question. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves before she spoke again. "Kouga, what's wrong with me? What's wrong with my baby?" she asked in what she hoped was a calm, emotionless voice, but even she could even hear the tremor that betrayed her true worry over the situation.

Kouga pinned her with his "I'm the doctor, so listen to me look," before he spoke. "Kagome, you're having twins. You are human, that enough is clear, and by what you and Souta have told me the father is demon, correct." Kagome nodded slowly, knowing that what she was about to hear was not something she was going to like in the least. Kouga continued, "Kagome, your children are full demon and are developing as such. For only being three months along, your children are at the developmental stage of a four maybe five month human child. Full demon children require their father's attention to survive until birth. If the father isn't present, Kagome, their claws will rip the mother open, and the mother and child won't survive. The blood loss and the pain you felt earlier were the beginning signs of their need for their father. Right now, I can stand in as a father as can any other male demon, but within the next month the children will know that I am not and the pain will start again, only this time they will be developed enough to do lasting damage. Kagome, you need to contact the father and get him here. You are too far along to travel back to Japan, but he needs to get here ASAP to keep you and the children out of potential danger." He explained. He watched as Kagome closed her eyes and tears dripped down her face.

"I can't." she said barely above a whisper. "He already has a family; I would just cause a problem." She said as she turned away. "Why didn't this happen with Rin?" she asked as she stared out the window despondently. "They share the same father." She whispered, willing the tears to just go away as she sniffled.

"Kagome, your twins are male, and if the genitor has yet to produce an heir, a male child, the first male child will be demon to carry on the family legacy, be the mother of a human or a demon blood. Since you hold twins, the heir will be the firstborn, but they will both be full-blooded males." He said with a shrug as he placed his hand supportively on her shoulder.

After a few minutes of silence, Kagome stirred, turning to look at Kouga from his spot in the chair. "So, what happens now?" she asked.

"Well, until you can get the father to come out here to stay until after the birth, Souta and I have decided you should stay with us."

"Are you sure?" she asked as she shifted to a more comfortable position on the bed. Kouga merely nodded.

"We insist." He said as he walked to the door. "I'll be back in a little bit to check on you, and so will Souta. He'll take you home at the end of his shift, so it'll be a couple of hours. As long as you have a male demon around you for varying intervals during the day, you and the pups should be okay. Yell if you need anything, okay?" he asked as he headed out the door with a comforting smile and a wave.

Kagome shook her head as she rubbed her swollen abdomen affectionately with her hand, "You aren't even out of your mommy's tummy and you're already causing trouble." She said with a tired sigh and a sad, troubled smile. She looked at her cell phone sitting innocently on the table beside her and sighed again as she closed her eyes. Maybe a nap would give her the clarity and the strength to do what she knew had to be done…for the sake of her children. Slowly, Kagome's breathing evened out and sleep, dreamless and deep, claimed her.

Sesshoumaru quietly stalked into his daughter's room, intent on waking the child up in a fit of giggles; his fingers were curled inward, ready for a tickling session. Standing before Rin, only a few, thick black tendrils of hair peeking from underneath the blanket and a five-year-old-child sized lump was evidence she was even there.

Suddenly, an evil grin plastered on his face, (very unlike Sesshoumaru) hands darted out and began mercilessly tickling the lump…and it immediately squealed and writhed under the quilt.

"Daddy…daddy…stop…Rin is awake!" she squealed excitedly as her head, a big grin stretched wide on her face, popped out from under the blanket. Sesshoumaru froze as he stared at the child before him as if she was a stranger. Atop her head lay two silver triangular squares…atop her head, amongst tangled heaps of black hair, his supposed full-demon daughter had _dog_ _ears_.

_**Author's Note: Well, this chapter was VERY important to the story as you can see…I hope the whole idea of full demon heir thing was original enough for you…I wanted a reason other than her miko blood… So, what will Kagome do now? Why have Rin's ears shown up at this time? What will Sesshoumaru do? Will Kagome get Sesshoumaru to come to her and help her and the babies? Will he find out that Rin is actually Kagome's child? But the most important question of all is…When will that wind bitch get what's coming to her?! Well, find out in future chapters of Secrets Beneath the Surface!! Please remember to review as it makes me update sooner! Love you all! TTYL Sesshy's Rose**_


	12. The Next Step

_**Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi…I just get a sick, twisted pleasure in manipulating her characters to do what I want…**_

**Secrets Beneath the Surface**

**The Next Step**

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Rin asked, the smile on her flushed face falling slightly with worry as her father stared at her in silence.

Sesshoumaru took a deep cleansing breath before opening up his mouth to speak. "Rin, what happened to your ears?"

Rin's eyes widened as Sesshoumaru gently fingered the satiny soft appendage with his thumb and forefinger. "Daddy! No! Don't look at Rin! I'm sorry I'm different! Please don't be mad, Daddy!" she whimpered, her voice becoming muffled as she flung her comforter over her head, her shoulders shaking visibly under the blanket as she began to cry.

"Rin, don't cry; I'm not mad. Who told you that rubbish?" he asked as he slid the blanket from her face and wiped away the tears that were falling down her cheeks. He gently gathered her in his grasp and rocked her in his arms, nuzzling his face into her neck and breathing deeply. His eyes shot open as he encountered the mixed smells that made up her parentage. Yes, he was the father, but Kagura…Kagura was most definately not Rin's mother.

"Rin," he asked as he turned his daughter to face him in his lap. "why would I be mad?" he asked, hoping this question might help him understand some part of this confused mess he found himself muddled in.

Rin sniffed as she rubbed her eyes sleepily, "Mama said people wouldn't like me if they saw me like this. She said I had to drink the yucky stuff or nobody would like me. She said you wouldn't wanna play with a dirty half-breed." She said, the last part of the sentence coming out as no more than a whisper as tears leaked from her eyes once more.

Sesshoumaru was startled at this. "Rin, I could never hate you." He said gently as he pulled his daughter in his arms and stood. "Now how about you and I go get some breakfast before we go out for the day? We're going to visit some of Daddy's friends, and if there is some time left over, you and I can go to the park for a while. How does that sound?" he asked as they walked down the hall. Rin nodded wordlessly and placed her head on her father's chest as she closed her eyes.

Sesshoumaru unbuckled his sleeping daughter from her car seat and hoisted her securely in his arms. After breakfast and a quick clean-up for the both of them, Sesshoumaru had situated Rin in the car for a short fifteen minute ride to their first stop.

Quickly making his way to the third floor of the complex, careful along the way not to jostle the slumbering child in his arms, he stopped at his destination. He rapped on the door a few times before a distinctly feminine voice broke through the sound and a latch securing the door shut was slid over, the door pushed open to reveal the brown haired woman on the other side.

Sango stared at the man before her before noticing the child clasped in his arms…along with the furry, silver ears that tipped her head. She huffed decidedly before motioning the two of them in. "I guess I should explain." She said as she crossed her arms and closed the door behind her guests, motioning for them to take a seat on the couch as she leaned heavily on the armrest of the chair. It seemed Kagome's well-kept secret was out, and there wasn't a thing in the world Sango could do about it.

Kagome sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. "I'm not an invalid, you know." She huffed as Souta tucked the covers around her much like their mother had when they were children or sick.

"I know," Souta said, his hands on his hips, "but you just got home from the hospital last night, and you need some time to recover. I know Kouga and I aren't the neatest people, but we have little time to clean with our busy schedules at the hospital." Souta explained apologetically as he ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

"All the more reason to let me clean it." Kagome chirped with a grin as her brother turned from her.

"I'm serious, Sis. I don't want you to clean right now. Rest for today; if you still feel like cleaning the place up tomorrow, I'll let you, but for now, can't you just rest?" Souta pleaded impatiently.

Kagome sighed in defeat before grabbing the remote to the TV before her. There was no denying it; she was bored to death, and as soon as her brother left for his shift within the next couple of hours, she would be up and about…and the mountain of pizza boxes and piles of dirty laundry would be the first things to go when she did. "Yeah, I guess so." She said as she pulled the covers closer around her with a stifled yawn.

"So, have you called Sesshoumaru yet to tell him what's going on?" Souta shouted from the other room.

Kagome glared at the doorway before shifting that glare to the phone clasped tightly in her hand. "No!" she shouted back. She stared dolefully at the TV, unable to focus on whatever was on at the moment. She really had no excuse for not having called him yet. She didn't have his number in her phone, but she had it memorized to the point that placing it in the phone was unnecessary. She had to be strong. This had to be done, maybe not for her sake, but for the sake of her children if nothing else.

She ran her fingers over the smooth exterior of the phone before placing it on the table beside her. She would call, but not now…maybe not today, but it would happen…she just needed the courage to tell Sesshoumaru she was having twins, and he was the father. It was easy, right?

Sesshoumaru stared at Sango as if she had grown another head; Rin was still dozing next to him on the couch. The story Sango had just told him sounded so…_preposterous…_but the look on Sango's face told him it was all true.

He shook his head in the hopes that some of the information he had just soaked up would make more sense. Kagome had sacrificed so much for him. She had given up so much, so that he could be happy. The irony of it all was that he would have been so much happier had he known the truth. Things would have been different, but for the better.

His thoughts turned to his wife, and he bared his teeth threateningly. Oh, and Kagura would pay dearly for her digressions concerning Kagome. Not only had she assaulted and threatened a pregnant woman, a woman pregnant with _his _pup, she was also responsible for feeding Rin potions to hide her true identity from him. Yes, the bitch would pay.

"Where is Kagome now?" he asked as he stood, gathering Rin back into his arms.

"She…she went to live in America with Souta. Here's her information, her apartment address and number as well as her new cell phone. What will you do when you get there?" she asked hesitantly as she handed him a quickly written piece of paper.

Sesshoumaru regarded her silently for a minute before answering calmly. "I will bring her home, and she will take her rightful place as my wife, where she should have been all along." He said as he turned towards the door.

"You can leave Rin here if you want." Miroku, who had walked in mid-tale, offered as Sesshoumaru reached out for the door handle.

Without missing a beat, Sesshoumaru had the door open and was out the door as he answered, his voice booming over the silence of the room. "That will be unnecessary as I wish for Rin to meet her real mother. I will give Kagome your regards, Sango."

And with that, the shut behind him, two mystified beings stood staring at the door in bewilderment. Sango laid her head on her husband's shoulder, "Do you think we did the right thing?" she asked as she looked up at him from under her lashes from her perch.

"I think we did the only thing we could do in the situation. Whether it was the right thing to do or the wrong thing to do, my dear, only time will tell." He said with a sigh. "I just hope we did, for Kagome's sake more than anything else."

_**YaY! Another chapter complete, and it's not even Christmas break yet! I'm on a roll! Lol…Well, let me know what you think about this chapter as reviews really do help me update more often with longer chapters. Yes, a chapter this length is long for me most of the time due to time constraints with classes, work and all. Well, until next time! TTYL**_


	13. The Miles I'd Go

_**Disclaimer: Don't you think if I owned Inuyasha there would be less reading and more watching…?**_

_**Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to **_**sweetest angel **_**from prompted me to write something for this story... **_

**Chapter 13**

**The Miles I'd Go**

Kagome held her ear to the front door of her brother's apartment, listening to the fading steps as they made their way to the elevator. When she heard the faint "ding," that signified the person was no longer on the floor, she nearly jumped with joy. She was finally alone in the apartment. Turning around, her back now leaning against the front door, she glanced around the small apartment is disapproval. With Kouga and Souta gone for the remainder of the day, Kagome could now clean!

She knew her brother had little time for cleaning. She swallowed the guilt she felt at the burden she had placed upon him and Kouga by staying at their apartment. Well, that would all change. Hands pressed tightly to her hips, Kagome frowned down at the mess around her before stepping over to the couch with a sigh, scooping a sweater, crinkled and musty, off the floor, before heading on to the next closest article of wayward clothing and pulling it off the back of a chair. Rolling her eyes, she fought a wry grin—she certainly had her work cut out for her.

Sesshoumaru stared at his sleeping daughter resting next to him and couldn't fully suppress the grin forming on his face as he watched her unconscious movements in her sleep. Her left ear twitched slightly in her deepened slumber, and small, incoherent mumbles fell from her lips even as she slept.

"_Then again, she is Kagome's daughter." _He thought amusedly, really noticing for the first time how alike the two females actually were. Rin could have been Kagome's younger sister had Kagome been hanyou or Rin been completely human. He shook his head in self-directed disgust. It had taken him over five years to realize that Kagura was not his daughter's mother. All the while, Kagome had watched her daughter grow up in the shadows. She endured a lonely pregnancy with Rin, lengthy abuse from his soon-to-be-ex-wife, and now she had moved halfway across the world, pregnant no less, in order to keep him happy.

He ground his teeth together in a rare show of agitation, his fists clenched tightly to his sides. She had done all of this for him. Her selflessness baffled him. She was willing to give up her life…her home… in order to assure his supposed happiness?!

Sesshoumaru forced himself to relax as he reached into his jacket to extract the small scrap of paper that was his only clue to finding Kagome when they finally reached their intended destination. His eyes scanned over her cell phone number, but he decided it would be easier, not to mention less stressful, for all of them to speak of the matter face to face.

Placing the information securely back into his pocket, his hand sought out the only other object that occupied his coat, other than his wallet. His calloused hands fingered the plush velvet box to assure himself that it was really there. He had grabbed it as a last thought before leaving the house with Rin early that same morning.

The ring in the box wasn't anything particularly fancy. The band had been repaired numerous times, worn so diligently that the gold had become too worn to wear without fear of losing the beautiful sapphire with diamond accented ring. It was a family treasure, passed to the mate of each eldest son. His mother had placed it in his care until he found a mate. He never had the heart or the necessary inclination to give such an important and symbolic piece of jewelry to Kagura, but Sesshoumaru was damned if that ring wasn't found on Kagome's finger before the night came to an end!

Withdrawing his fingers from the caress of the comforting material, his found himself staring out the window, one arm unconsciously wrapping itself around the frail and slightly snoring frame of his daughter.

Soon he would be reunited with his Kagome. No longer will he be forced to hide his affection for Kagome in fear of losing his Rin. He would be free to lavish her with the gifts she had always deserved…and he would be there for the remainder of her pregnancy. The thought of Kagome swollen with his pup made his chest fill with warmth and his heart fill with pride. He couldn't wait to hold her again…

Kagome rubbed her belly soothingly as she reclined back on the couch, her swollen feet and ankles propped up unceremoniously on the newly polished coffee table before her. She was tired, achy, and hungry, but the apartment was now as tidy as her own. The fresh smell of cleansers filled the air, and Kagome sighed contently as she closed her eyes and leaned her head backwards, her hand still resting contently atop her stomach as she listened to the sound of her breathing fill the silent room.

Her thoughts wandered as she shifted slightly to gain a more favorable position on the sofa. In less than six months, she would be a mother. She would have two, full-demon children, boys no less, to care for. She was sure at the rate they were developing within her from what Kouga said that they would be born earlier than the normal nine month gestation of a human, but she had been wrong. Kouga had explained that while her children at three months in the womb were as developed as a human five month old, youkai children used the extra time in the womb for developing any youkai powers that might have been passed down from father to son.

_"Kagome, since the father of your pups came from a long line of Taiyoukais, your children will be developing the ability to create and dispense poison through the last few months of your pregnancy. This, for you, as the mother, is the most dangerous time. Even with Sesshoumaru by your side, you will most likely be hospitalized and on constant watch. During the process in which your children get the ability to excrete these toxins, any sudden or especially disruptive movement could result in one or both of your pups releasing the toxin into your body, which would most likely prove fatal. Though, with Sesshoumaru there that chance is less likely. Sesshoumaru's aura will not only calm the pups, but will also speed this step of the pregnancy up."_

Kagome involuntarily shivered at the thought of being killed by her own pup…something she took part in creating with the man she loved. She sighed, she couldn't fight it, and attempting to hide it from herself was making her feel stupid. "_I love him." _She thought with a sigh as she settled on the couch, stretching her sore muscles along the length of the now clean indigo material that covered the exterior. She cuddled up to the pillow, already floating away to sleep. All the cleaning she had done had wiped her out, and it seemed a nap was in order.

About ten miles away, a silver-haired man clasped a yawning child in his arms as he awkwardly hailed a cab right before the airport. Once situated within the smoky scented yellow colored vehicle, Sesshoumaru showed the driver a small slightly crumpled piece of paper. A few words passed between the two before the cabbie nodded and made his way into the busy lot.

_**Okay, so it's not that long…I know, but it is something. This is actually more of a filler chapter than anything else. A few new things were learned…but what will happen next? Sorry this chapter took so long…I've been having some issues at home and writing fan fiction just wasn't at the top of my list of things I needed to get done…**_

_**Let me know what you think about the chapter…hopefully more to come soon! **_


	14. Safe in His Arms

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…that would be Rumiko Takahashi…**

_**A.N: I was pleased that so many people were interested in the story at this point! I'm doing my best to update, but it really is hard for me to sit down when I'm not in the mood to write. Well, here goes another chapter…Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 14**

**Safe in His Arms**

Sesshoumaru watched as the cab he and Rin had just climbed out of fed its way back into the traffic that made up the large city. Clutching the small child to his chest, he gulped, a sudden nervousness unfolding in his chest. Would Kagome welcome them back into her life? Could she forgive him for so many years of neglect at his hands, as unintentional as it might be? He stepped into the building; he could only hope.

The ride in the elevator seemed to take forever as it stopped at alternate floors until finally stopping on the 12th floor, Sesshoumaru's final destination. Weaving his way out of what had earlier been an empty elevator, he placed Rin on her feet, but grasped her own, tiny clawed hand in one of his larger hands.

"Come, Rin." He said as he made his way slowly down the hallway, taking his time so as not to make the child next to him feel rushed. Sesshoumaru's eyes ran over each numbered room as they passed, finally coming to a halt at apartment number 1221.

He stared at the daunting number hesitantly for a minute before lightly knocking on the door before him. He waited but a minute for a response before knocking again, this time slightly louder, but nothing could be heard on the other side of the door.

Sesshoumaru glanced at his watch. _Surely she isn't asleep? _He thought, perplexed, as he reached to knock again. It was only 6:20 in the afternoon here in America. He could smell Kagome in the hallway; her scent strong enough that he knew she had been here recently, the question was, where was she know?

Just as his knuckles graced the wood paneling of the door once, a muffled sound reached his ears from the apartment across the hall. After only a brief second of silence, the stifled sound intensified, sounding similar to a moan of discomfort, feminine, on the other side of the door.

It only took Sesshoumaru a second to realize, as the sounds of pain continued, who it was in the other apartment. Without even a second of hesitation, the door was thrown open, and Sesshoumaru was kneeling at Kagome's side.

Kagome knew she needed Kouga's attention as soon as the pain ripped through her stomach, sleep suddenly much less important than trying to repress the pain that ripped into her abdomen with blinding force. Her mind screamed from the pain, and a quick scan of the room found no trace of the phone. Curling into a ball, Kagome moaned at the discomfort, knowing all too soon that the feelings would intensify if Kouga wasn't there to quell the pain.

"Kagome!" The sound of her name was enough to force her eyes open, but the vision before her made her want to sob.

"Sesshoumaru…" she hissed through the pain, which didn't seem so intense all of the sudden. "Is that really you?" she asked as her eyes closed sleepily on their own accord. She took a deep breath, breathing in the masculinity of his scent, instantly calming her nerves as she slipped into the darkness.

"Yes, Koi. Now sleep." The words were enough for Kagome to drift away completely as a slightly calloused hand caressed her cheek.

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome's petite form, the bulge of her stomach only intensifying the reality that she was with pup…_his pup_. His smile at the realization that Kagome was going to give him another pup, turned downwards as he noticed the poor state of health she had fallen in since their last meeting.

She had lost weight, no doubt from suffering from the combined stress of her pregnancy as well as stress wrought from the current situation. Hey eyes were lined with deep, dark circles from lack of sleep. The pup was obviously giving her a hard time.

He watched as her breathing slowed as she drifted off even deeper into sleep. Rolling onto her back, then her side again, she rested her hand protectively on her stomach, a content sigh escaping from her slightly parted lips.

Sesshoumaru ran a clawed finger through her slightly tangled mass of black hair, contemplating what to do next. He had completely forgotten Rin until her voice broke through the silence.

"Daddy, why are we here, and why is Ms. H so sick looking."

Sesshoumaru sighed, he had meant to explain the situation to Rin delicately on the plane in hopes she would understand it, but she had slept most of the way, and he hadn't wanted to disturb her.

"Rin, do you like Ms. H?" he asked tiredly, never ceasing to run his claws through Kagome's locks.

Rin smiled happily, her face brightened with the intensity of the smile. "Ms. H is a great teacher, Daddy. I can tell her anything…even secrets, Daddy." She confided in him.

Sesshoumaru's lips rose in a slight grin, and he could feel the tension release him at the positive answer of his daughter. "Rin," he waited for the child to turn her attention to him. When she was watching him expectantly, he continued. "Would you like Ms. H to be your mommy."

He watched as Rin's forehead furled with thought. "What would happen to the mommy I have now?" she asked tentatively.

"She would no longer be your mommy." Sesshoumaru answered matter-of-factly.

Rin's bottom lip jutted out in a pout as she thought about this more. "Would I have to drink the nasty stuff anymore?" she finally asked.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "No, Rin. You will be loved just the way you are." He answered.

Rin smiled as she hugged her father from his pearch on the floor in front of Kagome's sleeping body. "I would love Ms. H. to be my mommy. Can she, Daddy?" she asked expectantly.

Sesshoumaru pulled Rin closer into a hug. "Yes, Rin, I think she would like that. I think she would like that a lot."

_**YaY! Another chapter…kind of short, but this is the beginning of the reunion, and I really wanted to stop the chapter there. Hopefully another chapter to come this weekend or another chapter next week…depending on my class and work schedules! Don't forget to review.**_


	15. With Baited Breath

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co.**

The next 24 hours were a complete blur to Kagome; all she knew was that the pain was gone, and she could finally sleep peacefully. It had been so long since she could just rest, completely ignorant of the cares in the world.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru settled himself by her side for the duration of what he knew would be a long sleep for Kagome. He couldn't imagine how hard this had been for her these past months, and there was no way he was going anywhere now.

Of course, he hadn't expected to encounter Souta and his friend, who was introduced to him as Kouga, so soon, but that couldn't be helped without leaving Kagome. There had been a hushed argument, nothing loud enough to awaken Kagome, and as soon as the two noticed Rin, their hostility was melted by the charm of the hanyou child. Once his intentions were clear, everyone settled down for the night. Sesshoumaru accepted a blanket and pillow from Souta, but refused to leave Kagome's side for the comforts of the bed in the next room.

As he closed his eyes for the night, Rin tucked away in the spare bedroom, he listened to Kagome's steady breathing and took a deep breath of his own. He was in the U.S.; he couldn't be further from his home than he was right now, but he felt more comfortable lying on the floor in this apartment, than he ever did in the wide expanse of his house in Japan. He allowed his mind to drift, smirking ever so slightly in the dark at the sound of Kagome's muttering. He couldn't wait to for her to wake up; he was starting to forget the exact hue of her brown eyes, and the lilting happiness in her voice.

Kagome could hear the television as is played mid-morning cartoons even before she was aware of where she was. She bit back a sigh as her dreams of the night drifted back to her. Sesshoumaru had been there. Wishful thinking on her behalf; it was depressing how low her mind had slunk to keep her sane.

"Rin, eat your breakfast, or I'll have to turn the television off."

Kagome sighed as she propped her pillow up with her hands. Talk about pathetic, her heart, and pups for that matter, jumped at the imaginary voice of Sesshoumaru chastising their daughter despite the fact they were halfway around the world at the moment.

Wanting nothing more than to fall back to sleep, her stomach had other ideas about what she should be doing at the moment, showcasing her hunger with an immense growl. _I'd better get up and get something to eat before the pups rebel as well._ She thought half-heartedly. _I'll be happy when my body is actually mine again._

As she slowly sat up, she awaited the nausea that she knew was to come. Instantly, she was on her feet, making a mad dash to the bathroom, the smell of bacon causing her mouth to fill instantly with bile.

Ahh, the joys of motherhood, she wasn't even actually awake yet and she was already dry heaving into the white porcelain basin before her. She rested her head on the cool rim of the seat, certain it was clean, as she had cleaned it just before crashing on the couch for the night.

This was an unusual morning for her. The smell of bacon was new…she had never known her brother, or Kouga for that matter, to be home late enough in the morning to prepare such an "elaborate" breakfast. Most of the time, they just ate a bowl of cereal before rushing out.

The refreshingly chilled, masculine hands that held her hair from her face was also a new addition to her morning routine. She had made it clear to her roommates when she had moved in with them that she wasn't the kind of person who wished people to hover over her while she threw up every morning. Why would this morning be any different?

Slowly, as to give ample warning to her stomach that she was doing so, she turned to face what she assumed was her brother or even possibly his roommate. Instead, what she faced was her past. Sesshoumaru scooped her up gently, without warning and placed her back onto the couch before she could even process what was happening. So, instead of her head hitting the cold, hard tile when she fainted, she landed on the plush pillows that now surrounded her.

_**A.N: Okay, I know it's not the longest, or the shortest, chapter update I've ever had, but I wanted to get something up, and this seemed an opportune chance for a decent cliffhanger. So, next chapter we'll deal with the rest of Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Rin's reunion of sorts. This story is updated primarily on , so I can not guarantee weekly or even bimonthly updates on this site...but I will try! Thank you! **_


	16. A Reunion of Sorts

**Disclaimer: I still, after all of this time, have not obtained ownership of Inuyasha or any of its many desirable characters…especially Sesshoumaru…whom I would do horrible…naughty things too…but you aren't here for that information…**

**Secrets Beneath the Surface**

**Chapter 16**

**Lost and Found…A Reunion of Sorts**

So, Sesshoumaru sat there patiently, again, as he awaited Kagome's second awakening. It wasn't anything less than he had expected in this case. Kagome most likely never expected to see him again, and without notice, here he was.

Looking down on her, he visibly frowned. She still looked exhausted. Her brother had explained she hadn't been eating or sleeping well since she had moved in with him. He wanted to shake the gruesome picture Souta had painted for him of Kagome when she had been found bleeding before their apartment, but it was hard knowing he was to blame for all of it.

It was shamefully ironic actually; even halfway around the world she hadn't been able to escape him for long. Eventually, she would have had to contact him about his paternity, or die. Would she really have gone that far to protect him from the knowledge of his own children? Yes, he was surprised to know she was holding not one, but two of his offspring, but the fact that they were both male was astounding. Rin had to have been a troubled enough birth, but it was common knowledge that a male was harder to bring into the world when it came to a hanyou than the birthing a female child, such as Rin.

He laid his head back and sighed, listening to the morning sounds around him, strangely peaceful and normal even though he was so far from home. He smirked as he heard the telltale sounds of Rin's favorite show drifting in from the other room. It was a ridiculous show really, full of talking animals shaped of words- creating words of letters conveniently placed throughout the farm-ish environment the show took place in. He held back a yawn as he fingered the plush exterior of the couch, not realizing until now how truly tired he was- or how comfortable the couch now appeared to be. Sesshoumaru relaxed his shoulders with a mental shrug. If Kagome was asleep, maybe he should do the same; he had a feeling it was going to be a busy day once she awoke.

Kagome sighed as she tried to clear her foggy mind. She made a face at the thought of opening her eyes to what she knew would be the harsh light of mid-day, the strange dream of finding Sesshoumaru in her living room still lingering in the hazy parts of her mind. Sitting up, she opened her eyes only wide enough to get to the kitchen. Her mouth was dry with the crusty aftertaste of vomit from earlier that morning. She pulled the carton of orange juice out of the fridge- not caring that the acidic juice would later leave her with heartburn.

"Can I have some juice too Mommy?" Rin asked as she bound into the kitchen, her show temporarily forgotten as a commercial jingle started up in the background.

Kagome jumped at the sound of Rin's voice, the glass of juice slipping from her hand and landing on the checkered tile with a resounding crash.

"Rin, what are you doing here?" The waver in Kagome's voice was evident as she leaned heavily on the counter, suddenly feeling sick as realization hit her.

"Kagome…"

The voice coming from the living room doorway was all the affirmation she needed. Without looking in his direction, Kagome gulped, trying to work up the words she needed to say through the sudden dryness of her mouth, her tongue felt like a ball of cotton at the moment.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?" the calm of her voice belied her true feelings at the moment.

"I'm- we're here for you, and the pups." Sesshoumaru quipped as he took a tentative step towards the visibly trembling woman.

Kagome shook her hands at him, visibly warding away his presence."This isn't why I came here! This wasn't what was supposed to happen!" She cried, both hands covering her eyes to hide her sudden tears as she slid to the ground, bracing her back against the cabinets as not to fall too fast, the glass of orange juice broken and long forgotten on the ground beside her.

"Why?" she asked, looking up at the stunned man before her. "Why are you here?" she asked, her voice strained and shaking. It was as if she hadn't already asked the questions moments before.

"Because this is how it was supposed to be." Sesshomaru responded softly; he wasn't known for his patience with others, but Kagome and Rin were exceptions to the rule and he knew it.

"Rin is our daughter. These are our sons." He was now on his knees before her, slowly reaching his hand out to the children belligerent in her womb, suddenly submitting to the hand of their father. Even now they were obedient and understanding of their alpha. They knew he was their father. Sesshoumaru startled at the maturity of the pups. It was the first time he had noticed how strong their auras were.

"They are…full demon?" he asked, distracted by the thought.

Kagome nodded slowly as she traced patterns on her stomach. "They are both male. Apparently the first son of a demon whether born of a demoness or not, will be full-blooded. As they are twins, and both male, there is no guarantee of which one will be born first, so they are both full-blooded." Kagome explained tiredly.

Sesshoumaru felt a surge of pride as he looked upon her fragile form. She had brought him much happiness. Rin…and now two full-blooded sons for which to carry on his legacy once he passed. He placed a finger on her chin, gently bringing her eyes to gaze into his.

"You have made this Sesshoumaru very pleased." He said, carefully picking out his words.

"What of Kagura?" Kagome asked, her eyes bolting to the left, away from Sesshoumaru, Rin had already retreated back to her cartoon.

Sesshoumaru smirked, pressing a kiss to her lips. "I have endured her for long enough. She hid Rin's true self from me, and took away precious years from us. She was not the one I planned on proposing to that day, and had I been less proud, she still wouldn't have been the one I married."

Kagome felt a tear at her eye as she listened, her heart jumping in her chest at the possibilities at hand. What he was suggesting was what she had wanted to hear her whole life.

"As soon as I divorce Kagura, I want nothing more than to marry the woman I _**really**_ love. That woman will have a rude awakening when she returns from her vacation." Sesshoumaru said with another smirk, this one slightly more devious, causing Kagome to squirm lustfully. He looked so sexy when he was planning out a domination of sorts.

Sesshoumaru must have noticed as he glanced her way, suddenly aware of how long it had been since they had lain together, that devious smirk still planted on his face.

Kagome could feel the hope budding in her chest. This is what she wanted. This is what she had waited so long for. Yes, Kagura was the only thing in their way now, and they would see to that later. Oh yes, Kagome had every intention of sitting in on that talk. She would be damned if that woman wouldn't pay for all the lost time between her and her love.

Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru, now standing with his hand outstretched to aid her in standing. Grasping it tightly, he pulled her to her feet, sparing no time in hauling her up in his arms and turning towards the guest room.

Kagome licked her suddenly dry lips, trying to slow the rapid beating of her heart. It really had been too long…


End file.
